Maria and Savannah
by nya21
Summary: Maria Fall in love with Big Time Rush's James diamond But her sister savannah does think she should be so fash can her sister let go and let them be together


Me name is Maria and I'm the billion dollar princess. I get what I want when I want it but I'm not stuck up like the average rich person. I hang out with my best friends, but my best friend is Savannah. We grew up together; we've known each other since first grade and now were in home school together. She lives with me and I'm okay with that she not my real sister but no one knows that. I'm about 5'5 and 108 pounds, I don't look like and my mom gets mad cause I'm fifteen and I still wear a size 3 in everything. Tiffany my mom and John my dad, they say I look like I wear seventy-eight pounds I'm okay with that its good being skinny. I don't worry about school to much because Savannah and I were home schooled since fifth grade but, we went to my grandma's house to be schooled instead of being in the mansion all day. One day Savannah and I were walking from my grandma's house & saw four hot guys out by the pool. The tallest one came up to me and started to smile. Savannah nudged my arm telling me to talk to him. I finally had the guts to step and talk to him. Just over my right shoulder I saw Savannah talking to the second tallest.

Maria: Hi I said being shy.

James: Hey. He kept smiling at me and I smiled back at him finally. He reached for the piece of paper that I totally forgot was in my back pocket and wrote on it.

Maria: You could have asked I would have given it to you. I said smiling.

James: Yea but you seem shy and I didn't want to pressure you.

Maria: That's sweet but I'm usually not shy around guys, but its something about you that makes me that way. I kept smiling at him for so reason.

James: Well call me sometime and we'll find out what this strange feeling is. He laughed.

Maria: Okay. I took the paper and put it in my pocket. He walk away slowly and I did the same its like I didn't want to leave but, I had too. I never had a boyfriend before but there's a first time for everything and I think James could be the first and my last. I never had this feeling for a guy before but I think I love him I'm so confused right now. We got home and changed into comfortable clothes and went to the movie room.

Savannah: So you like him don't you. She smiled at waiting for my answer.

Maria: Yea it's something about him that makes me want to lose my virginity to him.

Savannah: Are you sure about that I mean you just met him.

Maria: I think I'm going to go and take a hot shower.

Savannah: You might feel better if you just call and talk to him.

Maria: Yea I guess your right I'll do it after I wash. That's why I loved Savannah as a friend and a sister because she knew how to make me feel better with any problem. I got up stairs to my room and got some clothes to put on after I washed. A half hour later I got out and dried off and I sat down thinking about what Vannah told me about the problem I had. For once I was going to take advice from a good friend of mine. I called James and had a good talk I had a good feeling about him.

Maria: Hay James its Maria.

James: Hey what's up?

Maria: Not much I'm board. I said smiling.

James: You want to come to the pool with us. You can bring Savannah.

Maria: Okay sounds like fun. Give me ten minutes.

James: Okay see you there. I got off the bed and went to my closet to get my pink camouflage bikini. I went down the hall to the movie room to tell Savannah and she went to get her purple bikini that was just like mine. It was seven thirty but we didn't care. We got to the pool area and we went into the bathroom the change. I came out the bathroom without my towel wrapped around me not knowing James was there. He looked at me and smiled.

James: You look good if I must say. He smiled.

Maria: Thank you. I said smiling at him. You do too. I looked at his bare chest.

James: Thanks I guess we both look good. Savannah came out without her towel and she saw Kendall standing there.

Savannah: Hey Kendall. She smiled.

Kendall: Hey you look good. He smiled back at her.

Savannah: Thanks. She smiled. He smiled back and they walked out to the pool. James sat down and looked at me like something was wrong. With me being a friend I wanted to know what was bothering him.

Maria: What's wrong James?

James: Nothing. He said trying to pull a fake smile.

Maria: James, please what's wrong.

James: I've known you for a day and I think I'm falling in love with you.

Maria: Well that's not bad. I got up and went to sit on his lap.

James: How come? He started to smile.

Maria: Because I think I'm falling in love with you too. I saw Kendall and Savannah standing by the door but I didn't say anything. I wanted to tease him and I knew an easy way to do it so I sat on his lap facing him and he smiled. KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS JAMES! I heard Kendall and Savannah yell at the same time and I started to laugh. We sat there a little longer after they left. I was still sitting on James lap and realized I was really in love with him.

James: Sorry about that.

Maria: Its cool I know you can't control it.

James: Thanks but I'm really sorry.

Maria: For what? I asked getting a little nervous. He smiled a devilish grin and leaned in. I knew what he wanted so I gave it to him and I closed the gap I felt his tough against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth enough for him to slide his tough in. We pulled apart and smiled.

Maria: You didn't have to be sorry for that.

James: I know but it seemed like the right thing to say. I felt his left leg shake under me I laughed.

Maria: Down boy I'm not having sex yet.

James: Sorry bout that.

Maria: Don't take in the wrong way because eventually I want to lose my virginity to you. I smiled.

James: Are you sure? He smiled back.

Maria: Yea I'm real sure. I know what I want.

James: When do you want it?

Maria: On my birthday. I said smiling.

James: Which is? He asked smiling back.

Maria: January 10. I smiled and laid my head on his chest which was still bare.

James: That's next week. He smiled.

Maria: I know that's why I said it.

James: Okay. Savannah isn't going to there right.

Maria: No its Monday she'll be at practice until 8 o clock.

James: Good, and for how long? I thought about it and then smiled at him he looked at he wanted to say something but he didn't.

Maria: Three hours. I said laughing.

James: Damn. He smiled

Maria: What can't handle it?

James: No I can question is can you.

Maria: I guess we'll see next week. I got up and walked to the door. He smile and let go of my hand. He was so damn cute but I wanted to swim before going home. I really did love him and everybody knew it.

I jumped in the pool and got Kendall wet I laughed. James jumped in after I did and got Savannah wet. A few hours went by and then it was after nine. Savannah and I got out and dried off going into the bathroom to change I was pulled and saw that James had my arm. He gently pulled me to him and kissed me in front of Savannah. I pulled away and smiled.

James: So I'll see you tomorrow. He smiled.

Maria: Yea. I smiled and walked in the bathroom. We were back at the house and we were in the movie room watching Wall E. there was a knock at the door and I went to answer it happy to see James on the other side.

Maria: Hay James. What are you doing here?

James: Hay can I stay with you for the night?

Maria: Sure are you sleeping with me or on the floor?

James: I'll sleep with you. He said smiling.

Maria: Smart choice. We went up the movie room were Savannah was still in there watching Wall E.

Maria: Hay James staying with us tonight.

Savannah: Yea I know.

Maria: How did you know?

Savannah: Easy you kissed and now he's here. Next week you're losing you virginity to him.

Maria: Okay no joke how did you know that?

Savannah: I know things. We left her in the movie room and we went to my room. I had on shorts and a tight T-shirt under this big night shirt that looked like a dress on me. I took off the night shirt and James looked I didn't care. I threw the shirt in the dirty close basket and got on the bed. I tap a spot next to me telling James to sit there. He came and sat by me and smiled. I looked at him like he was crazy at first but then I decided to lay down he pulled my arm before I could lie all the way down. He kissed me and I kissed back. I wanted to have sex with him right then but I couldn't do that. He pulled away and took his shirt off and smiled I got under the blanket and he did to. He got top of me and we started kissing again this time I pulled away.

Maria: You know this can't lead right.

James: Yeah I know. He said acting sad. Next week needs to hurry up.

Maria: Why. I asked already knowing the answer.

James: Because I cant wait any more.

Maria: Yea I can either.

James: So stop waiting. I could tell he was horny by the way he bit his lower lip and smiled at me. I got horny after a while too.

Maria: I can't baby. I promised myself I wouldn't.

James: Why because it's your birthday gift and you don't want it yet.

Maria: Well yea I guess.

James: I can't tell you don't want it yet.

Maria: I know but-"he cut me off by kissing me I didn't care though. He pulled away just do it already. He said smiling.

Maria: James Please don't make me.

James: I'm not making you do something you want to.

Maria: Yeah you right.

James: I know so just do it. He said kissing my neck I was getting horny and I couldn't take any more.

Maria: Fine I swear if where going to fuck than let's do it already I can't take it anymore. I said moaning. He kept kissing my neck and I pushed him away we can do it tonight but I still want my gift on my birthday.

James: You were going to get it anyway. James slowly inserted himself into me. I moaned his name as he pushed in harder and harder. I was sweating and I couldn't help but take over. I pinned him down and began to give kisses from his mouth down to his dick. I teased him by putting my mouth on his dick and he moaned I giggled and he pushed me over forcing himself harder and harder into me. Oh Baby James baby I moaned louder and he did too I couldn't help it, it felt too good. I finally gave up I couldn't hold it in any more oh baby harder, baby faster I moan his name baby James harder I couldn't help it I was obsessed. I didn't push him to hard though it was after 2 in the morning. Finally we got dressed and went to sleep. I was sore the next morning and James had to go to school. I wasn't being my self around Savannah and she knew something was up cause I was quite all day.

Savannah: What's wrong with you?

Maria: Nothing. I said looking away from her.

Savannah: Don't lie to me.

Maria: I'm not lying to you. I was quite and I wouldn't say a thing to anyone I was hurt fro last night and my lower body was bruised. I saw the way Savannah was looking me waiting for me to say something but I never did.

Savannah: Just talk to me. I thought we were best friends and nothing going to change that.

Maria: I know were best friends but I-'. I couldn't finish my sentence and I started to cry.

Savannah: What's wrong with you? You haven't been the same since last night.

Maria: I sucked in a shaky breath. I had sex with James last night.

Savannah: Oh… my… god... are you okay.

Maria: Yea I fine I just cant believe I did it.

Savannah: He didn't force you did he.

Maria: No I wanted to.

Savannah: Well was it good.

Maria: Hell yea by far the best I'll ever have.

Savannah: Damn that good.

Maria: Yeah that good. I was wearing a blue shirt, black shorts, and white flats. We went over to James and Kendall and talked for a while then went to home. I was happy to see James and savannah was the same way about Kendall.

James: Hey baby.

Maria: Hi babe.

James: What's wrong with you?

Maria: Nothing. I didn't want to seem like I was lying but he knew I was.

James: Your bruised aren't you?

Maria: Yea a little bit. I smiled

James: Sorry.

Maria: Don't be. I smiled knowing he really felt bad because I was hurt.

James: I love you.

Maria: I love you too.

Savannah: Let's go Maria.

Maria: Okay. Give me a minute.

Maria: See you later.

James: Okay. He kissed me and then I left. It was about five days later and it was my B-day. I was watching TV. There was a knock at my door. I went to answer it happy to see James.

James: Hay Maria. He said in a sweet voice.

Maria: Hey. I said smiling.

James: So what's up? He asked smiling back.

Maria: Not much I guess. He looked at me and smiled.

James: I'm sorry. He said walking closer and closer to me.

Maria: What are you talking about? I said looking confused.

James: Just let me do it okay.

Maria: Um ok-"James cut me off by kissing me I kissed back.

James: Happy birthday baby.

Maria: Thank you.

James: Want you gift now.

Maria: Sure nothings on TV.

James: I knew you would. By the way I'm turned on right now. He said looking at me.

Maria: How? I didn't do anything.

James: Yea but the dress is shorter then normal.

Maria: Yea I know. You're an easy person to turn on.

James: Yea I know. He said laughing. Somehow when I wasn't looking or either not home savannah put a camera in my room. She was down stairs watching everything that went on in my room. Logan and Kendall were down there too. I was going to kill her but she was my friend so I didn't. He pushed me into the wall and stared kissing me. I got horny after a while but I was enjoying it. I made James hard by rubbing his dick. He was already horny. He started to kiss my stomach and I was the type of person that was weak at the stomach.

Maria: James you just made me wet.

James: So you said you wanted your gift and you're getting it. I didn't say it wouldn't hurt.

Maria: Yea your right I didn't think you would do it.

James: What make you wet.

Maria: Yea. I said smiling. We went back to kissing after a while I couldn't take it anymore turns out James was right I wouldn't be able to take it.

Maria: Just fuck me already baby I can't take it anymore.

James: Can't take it can you.

Maria: No it hurts too much baby.

James: Told you so. He said laughing. You wanna finish. He asked smiling.

Maria: Yea. I said smiling back. He gently pushed me on the bed and pushed harder and harder into me. Oh baby harder James baby faster I couldn't help it. It hurt so much like really no lie, but it was with James so I was good. Four hours later we stopped and got ready for bed. It was after two in the morning and everybody was still up. I was so sleepy so we went to sleep. James kissed me to wake me up. And I smiled at him.

Maria: Thanks baby. I said smiling.

James: For what babe. He questioned.

Maria: My birthday present.

James: Oh you're welcome. I knew it would hurt you though.

Maria: Yea it did but I enjoyed it because it was with you.

James: Love you too. He said laughing.

Maria: You wanna go down stairs. I said getting off the bed slowly.

James: Um sure he said pulling me back on the bed but first I wanna-"I cut him off and he kissed back I knew he would.

James: You did what I was going to do.

Maria: I know that's why I did it. I love you so much.

James: I love you to. He said smiling. The next few days went by and it felt good having James as a boyfriend and it felt damn good to be sixteen. I was sick and I guess Kendall went home and told James that I was sick. Kendall came back to see my sister and I went back to my room to finish watching TV. Three hours later and I was wearing a tight white shirt and black shorts. There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it.

Maria: Hey. I said in a horse voice.

James: Hey. He came close and hugged me then we walked back and sat on the bed.

James: I feel bad.

Maria: Why. I said looking at him then turning my head to cough.

James: Because there nothing I can do to make you feel better.

Maria: I wouldn't be so sure about that. I leaned in and he did the same knowing what I wanted. I pulled away and he started to kiss my neck. I moaned softly and tried to push him away. He started to look worried.

James: What's wrong?

Maria: Nothing I just feel bad and I don't want it to lead tonight.

James: Who said it was going to?

Maria: I don't know maybe I'm just-"he kissed me again and again till I was just horny and wanted him the way he wanted me. There was a knock at the door and I was getting up to answer it. James pulled me by my waist.

Maria: James I have to answer the door.

James: You don't have to. He smiled at me.

Maria: Well yeah you're right but I want to answer the door.

James: Lay down with me.

Maria: I will after I answer the door. I got to the door and saw Savannah.

Maria: What savannah?

Savannah: Can I come for help?

Maria: With what. I asked confused.

Savannah: Kendall just asked me to have his baby.

Maria: Oh… my… god… what'd you tell him.

Savannah: I said yeah.

Maria: Good for you just see were it goes.

Savannah: Thanks I know I can count on you. I shut the door and went back to James.

James: Thanks.

Maria: For what. I asked laughing.

James: Coming back to lay with me.

Maria: Why wouldn't I lay with you?

James: I don't know. He got on top of me and we started kissing. I pulled away.

Maria: James wait. I can't do it tonight.

James: Why? He said looking upset.

Maria: I don't know.

James: I'll change your mine.

Maria: I know you will. I smiled and took his shirt off and then I took mine off. I want you to. We ended up having sex that night I was sick but I didn't care. We went to school and I found out that the night I was sick savannah told mom and dad that I had sex with a twenty year old. I was fucking pissed off with her that I couldn't do anything but think of punching her in the fucking face.

Maria: Why in the hell did you tell.

Savannah: You had sex with a twenty year old and you're fifteen that's why I told.

Maria: You know what, I thought we were friends but I guess I was wrong and FYI I'm 18.

Savannah: We are that why I told for you protection and happy late birthday.

Maria: Oh really well I think you need the protection and thanks I said still pissed.

Savannah: Why but…

Maria: No buts get the fuck out my room.

Savannah: Maria….

Maria: GET OUT!

Savannah: James you need to watch this chick is crazy.

Maria: Oh am I. you dumb bitch I ought to. James caught my arm but she'll get what's coming to her. I promise that bitch will need all of the doctors in L.A. I was so pissed off not even James could clam me down.

Maria: I just don't get why she would tell on me.

James: Maybe because she's mad.

Maria: I didn't do anything to her. I kept my fist bald up.

James: Maybe it's because you got what she can never have. He smiled. I smiled back then he looked like something was wrong.

Maria: What's wrong?

James: Well I was hoping I could get a lay down moment but if you're mad it's okay.

Maria: You can still have it. I started to smile. He kissed me and I got to the point were I was getting horny. I needed something to take my mind off of that bitch of a friend. I wanted to go all the way so I took my shirt off and he did the same thing. That was the last night James and I saw each other. It's been six months scents I saw or kissed James and I did something that I wanted to kill my self for. There was a knock at the door and saw James standing there.

Maria: Hi. I said in a nervous voice.

James: Hay what's wrong.

Maria: Um nothing. My stomach started to turn knowing I was lying to him.

James: You're lying to me.

Maria: Yeah I am, look I'm really sorry and if you want to leave me I understand but last night I kissed Kendall.

James: For how long?

Maria: I was pissed at savannah so it became a lay down moment. I didn't want it to happen.

James: Yeah but it did but I find it funny.

Maria: What? I asked worried.

James: The fact that I have to beg for a lay down moment but Kendall gets it if he asks for one.

Maria: James I'm sorry I was pissed and I couldn't see you, I really wanted too but my mom wouldn't let me so it just kind of happen.

James: Yeah well a break is kind of just going to happen I'm out of here. I cried that whole night but I was over it the next day. There was knocking at my room door and I went to answer it.

Savannah: Can I talk to you?

Maria: I don't know can you talk me.

Savannah: Maria please I'm sorry.

Maria: Yea yea blah blah what do you want?

Savannah: Never mind now.

Maria: Okay whatever. I shut my door and went to lie down. James and I were friends for eight months, boyfriend and girlfriend for two, and not together for five. I was alright with or without him. I woke at seven o clock I got dress and went down stairs and my dad was mad.

Mr. Hardy: Why are you being mean to Savannah?

Maria: Because I fell like it.

Mr. Hardy: Well go talk to her.

Maria: Nawh I don't fell like it.

Mr. Hardy: Well you just won't see James.

Maria: I don't fuck about James or Savannah. The door bell ranged.

Mr. Hardy: Go answer the door and watch your mouth.

Maria: NO! I ran up stairs and slammed the door. He answered the door and saw James.

Mr. Hardy: Hay James she up stairs being the little bitch that she is.

James: Okay. There was a knock on the door.

Maria: GO AWAY.

James: Just talk to me.

Maria: I have nothing to say to you now GO AWAY!

James: Not until you talk to me. I went to the door and he stepped in.

Maria: What do you want?

James: I'm sorry okay.

Maria: Yea yea you're always sorry.

James: No but I'm really sorry I never meant to break up with you.

Maria: Yeah but you did so good bye.

James: Please just let me stay.

Maria: Fine but don't touch or look at me in a horny way.

James: Okay. I went to the far side of the room and James sat on the bed. And to think I wanted to have sex with him for the fourth time.

Maria: Why are you here?

James: Because I'm sorry for what I did. I've known you for almost two years and I gave that up over a dumb ass kiss that wasn't ever suppose to happen.

Maria: I said I was sorry and that I never meant to hurt you.

James: Yeah I know. I took him back and we ended sex for the fourth time.

Maria: I hope this is our first and last break up. I smiled.

James: Yea me too. He smiled back. We went to the pool for a few hours and then we came back. We went back home and I was hurt from last night. James hurt me in a way that was amazing but painful. He always did hurt me after thought I guess because he was a lot bigger than me. We went to my room and James did his favorite hobby looking at me get undressed I never mind thought. I put on a tight blue shirt and tight shorts. I tapped the spot next to me and James came and sat. He looked at me like he wanted to do something but didn't know what to do.

James: What's wrong babe you've been quite since we got back.

Maria: Um I just feel bad that's all. I didn't want to seem like I was lying but he knew I was.

James: You're lying to me.

Maria: No I'm not baby.

James: Just tell me what's wrong.

Maria; Nothing is wrong with me.

James; Tell me or else.

Maria: Or else what.

James: You'll see when that time gets her.

Maria; Yea right. I laid down on my back trying to take a nap but James kept rubbing my left leg. I try to push him away and he still wouldn't stop.

Maria: Baby stop.

James: Why I'm not doing anything.

Maria: Yea you are. I started to laugh.

James: Well will this bother you? He got on top of me and started to kiss my neck. I moaned softly as he worked his way down to my stomach.

Maria: No I guess not I said smiling and moaning.

James: I love you

Maria: I love you too. Wait let me take my nap first.

James: Why let's do it now.

Maria: Fine. I smiled and kissed him.

James: How long do you want.

Maria: As long as I can take it.

James: Good that won't be long.

Maria: Yes it will.

James: Not after you birthday you screamed fuck me halfway thru it.

Maria: Yeah well you kissed my stomach.

James: You wanted me to.

Maria: Yea you're right I didn't think I would be that horny.

James: Yea well you were.

Maria: I know but you the first boy I ever got wet from.

James: I'm good like that. He started to laugh.

Maria: Yea the best I've ever had.

James: The only right.

Maria: Yea my one and only. I went to school and then came back early without saying hey to James or Kendall. I didn't know they followed me home until James grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to him. I smiled and he let me go.

James: Why didn't you say hey to me?

Kendall: Yea me too I feel left out.

Maria: Aw shut up you cant feel left out your part of the family. James and I went to my room and I wasn't sure how to tell James that I had a big problem.

James: What's wrong?

Maria: Nothing.

James: You're lying to me.

Maria: Um yea but promise me you want get mad.

James: Um okay. He looked confused but I thought it was cute.

Maria: I think I'm pregnant.

James: Well do you know for sure?

Maria: They want tell me until tomorrow when my mom takes me to the hospital.

James: But why would I be mad.

Maria: Because it might not be yours.

James: Well how else is there.

Maria: Kendall. I started to cry because I knew he was leaving me for good pregnant or not.

James: How long before you were going to tell me.

Maria: It was during the break up so I didn't think it would matter.

James: But now you see it does.

Maria: Yea dumb on my part.

James: Yea you're right.

Maria: I'm sorry like I said I might not be pregnant so why does it matter.

James: Because what if you are.

Maria: Well it might still be yours. I only kissed Kendall.

James: Yea but now it mixed so it could be either.

Maria: Well one question. Are you staying with me or not.

James: That's a question I can't answer right now.

Maria: Why not. I was still crying.

James: Because you don't know yet.

Maria: What if I'm not then what?

James: Then I'm out.

Maria: Okay well I hope I'm not.

James: What?

Maria: You heard me I said I hope I'm not.

James: So you don't want my baby.

Maria: No I don't I guess my mom was right I should have never trusted you.

James: And why is that.

Maria: I don't know, I just know I'm going back to New York.

James: So you're going to leave.

Maria: Yea I miss home and I'm tired of everybody here.

James: Well I wont miss you so whatever.

Maria: Yea same here. I went to the doctor the next morning and I wasn't pregnant I was so happy. I went back home and left mom dad and Savannah in L.A. I wasn't going to miss any of them. James could rot in hell and I wished Kendall the best at life. I got off the plane and saw snow I was home and it felt good to be back. I stayed with my grandmamma and I didn't miss anyone in that house. It was time for me to be happy. I was still home schooled and I had friends so I was all good.

Maria: Hey Ashley. I walked up and she hugged me tight.

Ashley: What are you doing here?

Maria: I'm back to stay.

Ashley: Are you for real.

Maria: Yeah I got tried of everybody.

Ashley: James is an ass hole isn't he.

Maria: Yea he was but how cares I'm back. It was Christmas in New York and since my bitch of a family forgot my 18th birthday grandma wanted me to go for Christmas. So I brought Ashley and Becky with me and got a house on the far side like in down town. I went to the mansion and said hey to everyone but James and Savannah.

Maria: Hey mom how are you.

Ms. Hardy: I'm good and you.

Maria: I'm good.

Mr. Hardy: Hey. He smiled

Maria: Hi daddy.

Ashley: Hey Mr. and Ms. Hardy

Ms. Hardy: Hey sweetie how are you.

Ashley: I'm good now that Maria's back.

Maria: I went back to my true friend. I said it loud so the fucker's in the living room could hear me.

Savannah: Hey Maria.

Maria: I don't know you. I started to laugh knowing she was getting mad.

James: Hi Maria.

Maria: Yea I don't know you either.

Kendall: Hey Maria. He started to smile.

Maria: Hi Kendall. I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

James: Come on Maria your just going to ignore me.

Maria: Yea you said you didn't miss me so don't talk to me.

James: I'm sorry okay I was upset.

Maria: You always have an answer for why you said what you did.

James: I really mean it.

Maria: Yea I'm sure you do but I mean it I want nothing to do with you anymore.

James: We both promise we would never break up again.

Maria: Yea I know but who's to say I wasn't lying.

James: Were you. He was looking worried.

Maria: No not at the time.

James: So you do miss me.

Maria: I'd be lying if I said I didn't but I can't go thru that again.

James: And you won't I just need to know you still love me.

Maria: And I do but I'm not coming back to stay.

James: Why…

Maria: I'm happy now and you just want me back because I lost my virginity to you 4 times.

James: That's not why.

Maria: Then why.

James: Because I've never been in love with one girl but I wanted to stay in love with you.

Maria: So you just want me back to know that I will never cheat on you again.

James: Yea I guess. He started to smile.

Maria: And somewhere down the line if I want to I can still be the one to have your baby.

James: Only if you want to.

Maria: I would be happy. I smiled at him and he hugged me.

Ashley: What about me.

Maria: Savannah you hate me right.

Savannah: No I wanted to apologize for what I did to you that was wrong of a friend to do that to other.

Maria: Mom can all of use stay here as one big family

Ms. Hardy: I guess so if there is no more fighting.

Maria: Well I guess this mean where one big family. James and I went up stairs for a little while and everybody else was in there rooms on in the movie room watching a dumb move. I loved James it was just that I was going thru a lot at the moment. James slowly inserted himself into me. I moaned his name as he pushed in harder and harder. I was sweating and I couldn't help but take over. I pinned him down and began to give kisses from his mouth down to his dick. I teased him by putting my mouth on his dick and he moaned I giggled and he pushed me over forcing himself harder and harder into me. I moaned louder and he did too I couldn't help it, it felt too good. I finally gave up I couldn't hold it in any more oh baby harder faster I moan his name James harder I couldn't help it I was obsessed with having sex with him I didn't push him to hard though it was after 2 in the morning. I kissed him and then got off the bed to go take me a hot shower. I was ready for bed by the time he got out the shower and he came close to me I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same to me going around my waist. I smiled at James and leaned in. Our lips met. It felt so good to kiss James. Then it got heated again. James started to kiss me more passionately and licked my bottom lip. I gave him entrance and our tongues moved together, exploring each others mouths. I then lay on my bed and James followed, getting on top of me. I put my arms around his neck and he laid his arms on my waist, pulling my closer to him. I started to run my fingers through his soft hair as he stroked mine. I then pulled away, both of us breathing hard.

James: "I love you so much", James said laying his forehead on my forehead.

Maria: "I love you too" I said still breathing hard. We look at each other and I smiled he kissed me again and I kissed back though his lips left mind lips and started kissing my neck not knowing the middle of my neck was my weak spot he bit it and I moan his name softly and he looked at me and smile you have a sexy moan he said smiling. I rolled my eyes and laugh he kept kissing my neck and oh baby, James I kept moaning his name he looked at me again

James: you love saying my name don't you? Maybe I started to laugh. I really did miss you.

Maria: Yea I know I missed you too but I wanted to home for a while.

James: Yea I know but I'm just glad you came back. We went to school and then came home nobody was there so we went to my room. He looked and me and took his shirt off I smiled knowing what was happing next. He came closer to me and pushed me on the bed he got on top of me and we started kissing nonstop we broke apart to catch our breath. We got undressed and got under the covers he inserted himself into me and I moan his name softly. He pushed faster and harder into me and I enjoyed every minute of it. It was great; I knew and believed that he was sorry for what he did. I moaned his name every time he went in me. He bit my neck in the middle for some reason he got a joy of doing that I didn't mind thought.

Maria: Oh Baby I moaned he went back to kissing me and we moaned as our tongues explored each of our mouths. It was around 5:40 at night and we started right when we got home. We washed and got ready for bed we planed to be in the bed by had ten minutes to wash and I did to for the last ten minute we kissed until I got sleepy. I laid my head on his chest and he pulled me close to him. I got on top of him and he smiled.

James: So are back together he asked hoping for a yes. I look at him and put my hand on his dick. He looks at me and smiled. I love you he said as I moved my hand all around in that area.

Maria: Yea I love you too. I kept teasing him, he put his hand on my head and I put my mouth on his dick he moaned as I touched it I laughed.

James: Stop teasing me baby he said moaning

Maria: why it's funny I said laughing. He picked me up and laid me next to his body and starting teasing me by kissing my weak spot I started to moan his name. STOP James baby okay baby I get it; I said trying not to get horny but it wasn't working because I did and he laughed at me I had my arm laying on his chest. I started teasing him again,

James: you know what happens if you do that to much. I look at him and smile who says I'm not trying to make you horny.

Maria: You got me horny so time to return the favor babe don't he said moaning and smiling. He looks at me and smiled. Don't do it you know what I'll do to you if you do.

Maria: Yea I know that why I'm not going to do it right now I sleepy anyway so you're lucky. We were walking to school and Kendall met us by the pool.

James: So what do you want to do today?

Maria: I don't know and I don't care all I know is I can't get laid again after last night.

Kendall: Yea I heard that was a rough night for you Maria. He said laughing.

Maria: Shut up Kendall. I said pushing him away from me and smiled.

James: Don't worry you won't get laid for a while. He said laughing.

Maria: Okay but don't keep me waiting.

James: Sure no problem. We got to school and I saw my friend in the front office. I laughed and walked to see what was going on.

Maria: Why are you in here Savannah?

Savannah: I got written up by Mr. Johnson.

Maria: For what? You're the so call not the trouble type. I said smiling.

Savannah: Shut up. I got caught getting laid.

Maria: With how? I said laughing.

Savannah: The same guy that had a huge crush on you and the same guy how raped you.

Maria: How James. I said playing dumb.

Savannah: Don't play dumb and besides he didn't rape you.

Maria: How then if not James?

Savannah: Trey.

Maria: Oh my god. You cheated on Kendall. James came up beside and smiled.

Savannah: You can't tell him.

Maria: Whatever.

James: What happened?

Maria: She was getting laid and got caught.

James: With how?

Maria: I asked that same question and she told me the same guy I had it with.

James: How me. He said laughing.

Maria: That's what I said but then she said Trey.

James: Oh wow. James said laughing and she got mad.

Savannah: Not funny James.

James: It kind of is.

Savannah: How is that funny? You got laid by Maria.

James: That's different we never got caught.

Savannah: Yea but you don't get caught because you do it at home.

James: Yea so what's your point? He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

Savannah: The point is we did it here in the locker court.

James: No wonder you got caught. How caught you?

Savannah: Your girlfriend.

Maria: WHAT THE FUCK? James tightens his grip around my waist. I wasn't even here so you-"

Savannah: LET ME FINISH. She said cutting me off, I was going to say your girlfriend's best friend Rebecca snitched. James loosens the grip around my waist and let me go. I walked up to Savannah and smiled a devilish grin.

Maria: You better be lucky you're my friend.

Savannah: And if I wasn't.

Maria: I was hoping you'd asked that because you'd spend the rest of your life eating from a straw.

James: Don't be like that babe.

Maria: Be like what we said at the same time.

James: Never mind you want to go home. He asked smiling.

Maria: Yea sure. I said smiling.

Savannah: That's nasty you better hope dad isn't home yet.

Maria: Don't worry about that I told him we were coming back early so shut up and I guess I can tell him about your little locker party. Let's just hope I don't need something to talk about.

Savannah: Don't please I'm begging you.

Maria: I guess I could keep it on the DL but you snitched on me so pay backs a bitch.

Savannah: Please Maria don't tell.

James: Come on baby she's begging.

Maria: You're lucky he cares about you because I don't.

Savannah: Thanks James.

James: No problem. She was to forced say okay or I would have hurt her again.

Maria: Oh I'm so scared James.

James: You should remember you're still sore.

Maria: I forgot about that. Fine I wont tell if he promise not to hurt me.

James: I promise. We got back home and I got undressed and of course James watched me but I didn't care. I put on a mini camouflage dress and sat on the bed. He came close to me and started kissing my neck I pulled away.

James: What?

Maria: Nothing. I said smiling.

James: You sure about that. I could tell he was nervous.

Maria: Yeah. James started to kiss my neck again he wanted to tease me and it was working.

Maria: Stop baby I pulled away again.

James: Why. He said questioning the look on my face.

Maria: I don't know I just feel bad.

James: Why what's wrong.

Maria: I wanna tell mom and dad so bad but you'll just hurt me again and I promise.

James: So tell I promised I'll hurt you if told but I'm not going to.

Maria: I know. I looked at him and smiled.

James: I wanna hurt you though.

Maria: So you wanna fuck me again.

James: Hell yeah I really want to. He said smiling.

Maria: You want to now.

James: Yeah. I kissed James and started to lie down slowly. I was still in pain form last night but I really wanted him again.

Maria: James…..

James: Yea…

Maria: Take it easy I'm still you know.

James: No problem. We kissed a little while longer and I pulled away again.

Maria: I wanna have your baby.

James: Are you sure about that?

Maria: Yea I've thought about it and I think I'm ready.

James: When do you want it?

Maria: When ever you feel like giving it to me.

James: Okay. James came closer to me and started to kiss my neck. I felt okay with telling him that. Some people get shy but I came right out and said so I was happy about it. I started to kiss him back I got horny so I laid down slowly and he followed getting on top of me.

James: I'm so horny right now. He said smiling.

Maria: I am too I don't know what's wrong with me.

James: Nothings wrong with you. You're just ready for it.

Maria: Yea I guess so. There was a knock at the door. I went to answer it and saw Kendall.

Maria: What Kendall?

Kendall: It's Savannah.

Maria: Okay what about her.

Kendall: She went into labor.

Maria: Okay where is she.

Kendall: Mom called the hospital she's on her way there now.

James: What's going on? James asked he wrapped his arm around my waist I bared my face in his chest.

Maria: Savannah went into labor.

James: Where is she now?

Maria: Mom called the doctor and she's on her way there now I didn't even know she was pregnant.

James: Oh. I went back and sat on the bed. James came over and sat by me.

James: Are you okay babe.

Maria: Yea I'm good. I said looking at his chest.

James: You still want to have my baby.

Maria: Yea I'm still willing to.

James: Good cause on your 20th birthday I want it.

Maria: So were gonna wait till middle of next year and hope it comes on my 20th birthday.

James: Yeah but as long as you have my baby we can wait till you're 30 and I'll be alright.

Maria: James are you happy with me?

James: Yeah why wouldn't I be?

Maria: I don't know I just feel like I've screwed up one of the best relationship I've been in ever.

James: Well the answer is yea I'm very happy with you. I got off the bed and walked up to him and he started to kiss me. I pulled my hand and rubbed my favorite spot. He kissed my neck in his favorite spot and both of us moaned. We pulled away and smiled.

Kendall: You should really close the door.

Maria: Why weren't doing anything.

Kendall: So James kissing your neck and you rubbing his dick isn't doing anything.

Maria: Nope. Well now that I think about it should be closed. You want me to close it. I asked and James kissed her. I'll take that as a yes. I smiled and closed the door. I was getting dress to go to the hospital to see my cousin and my friend. James and I got there to see Kendall, mom and dad in the room.

Savannah: Hay.

Maria: Hi.

Savannah: How are you?

Maria: Good. I said looking at the big baby.

Savannah: You want to hold her.

Maria: Sure. I took the baby and smiled. She was so big.

Maria: Did you hold her Kendall?

Kendall: Yea big isn't she.

Maria: Yea very.

James: What's her name? James asked as he walked beside me.

Savannah: La'Shea. She said looking at me.

Maria: You gave her my middle name.

Savannah: Yea I thought it would fit her.

James: How big is she?

Savannah: 10 pounds and 8 ounces.

James: Damn that's a big baby.

Savannah: I know right. She said laughing.

James: Having fun holding her.

Maria: Yea I really am I didn't think I would like it but I do.

James: Soon you'll have your own.

Maria: Yea I can't wait.

Mr. Hardy: Did I just here you said you're having a baby.

James: Yea. He said looking at me.

Mr. Hardy: When?

Maria: No time soon dad don't worry.

Mr. Hardy: Good I don't want to go thru this for a while.

James: No worry you won't. James said holding me close. We got back home, James and I was going up to my room when Trey burst in. I was shock to ever see him turns out my cousin Jordan told him that James and I got back together.

Maria: What is your problem?

Trey: What is your problem you told me you two would never get back together?

James: What?

Maria: Yea well I lied so your point it's not the first time.

James: You told him we'd never get back together.

Maria: Yea but I thought he'd forget.

Trey: How could I forget about the one how promise to be my baby mom?

James: I'm far past done with you right now.

Maria: James wait I can explain.

James: Fine explain.

Maria: I didn't know the day you came back to my door you'd ask me to be your girlfriend again. And I think it was the week before that I told trey you and I broke up so he could be my boyfriend. Then that's when you came and I told Trey it was over and he came over and raped me.

James: And you kept that from me why again.

Maria: I don't know.

James: My point. So why'd should I stay?

James: It's over and I'm never doing it again and that's a promise.

Maria: Okay that fine. I said crying.

Trey: Good so you're my girl again.

Maria: Oh hell no I'm not. If I can't have James than I don't won't you so both of you can get the hell out and rot in hell.

Maria: And to think I wouldn't your baby but I'll be fine without.

James: That's fine I didn't really wont you to have my baby anyway.

Maria: But you said-"

James: Yea I lied and it's not the first time I've lied to you. I didn't know my mom was there and James walked out the door.

Ms. Hardy: Not fun when you fine out the truth is it.

Maria: Yea not at all. I was talking to my best friend at lunch the next day and saw James walk by. He said he never to see me again and I kept it that way. He came to sit by me and I got up and left. There was 45 minutes left before class started I went to the bathroom. I sat in the coroner and cried I felt bad my life was over. I really tried to be strong but it didn't work. I missed James like crazy but he would nothing to do with me so I didn't want to be a Barden. I got up and left I went home and Rebecca called me and told me James was looking for me.

Becky: He was looking for you today.

Maria: I don't care.

Becky: Why do you keep running from him?

Maria: Cause he said he wanted nothing to do with me so that involves looking at me.

Becky: Just listen to him I think you'll my point of him being sorry.

Maria: No I'm like him I want nothing to do with him so were even.

Becky: Please just talk to him.

Maria: NO! I have nothing to say to him. And besides he broke up with me so if anyone should talk IT SHOULD BE HIM. I yell at her.

Maria: Can I go now!

Becky: Fine but when everybody hates you tomorrow don't said I didn't warn you. I did go to school the next and nobody said anything to me I didn't care though. Becky came and sat by me I ignore her though.

Becky: Having fun today.

Maria: Yea I don't care what do you want. I felt someone beside me and it wasn't Becky.

Maria: What James.

James: Nothing I just came to talk to Becky.

Maria: Ok well let me leave see you later Becky.

Becky: Okay. I went to my counter in the bathroom and cried for the fourth day I need to do something about this. I wanted to be home school again so I didn't go to school the next day and I was happy. After my little school section I went to take me a nap and I work up when I heard the door bell ring.

Maria: What James why are you here.

James: Can't I come to see my friend.

Maria: No cause I'm not you girlfriend so you can't be here.

James: Well I guess I'll just be on my way then.

Maria: Good bye.

James: Damn rude.

Maria: Well you don't love me no more so why should I be nice.

James: Because I never did break up with you.

Maria: Yea you did you also said your so-"James kissed me and I kissed back no hesitation I missed him so much that I wasn't waiting anymore.

Maria: No more secrets I promise.

James: Okay. He smiled and we kissed again. I left that morning without telling James and I knew he'd be worried. I walked in and he was sitting on the chair looking at TV with Kendall and Savannah.

Maria: Hay James. I smile and walked up to him.

James: Hay where were you?

Maria: I had to do something. We went to a little party that night and my haters were there I hated them and they hated me. I got there before the guys because I left with Savannah and Becky. Ashley came with the guys who were standing right beside me and I didn't know until Kendall said hi.

Kendall: Hey Maria glad to see you here.

Maria: Hey Kendall nice to see you too. I noticed Carlos, James, and Logan behind them so I hugged them too.

Maria: How's the filming been going? I asked wishing I could be there with them.

James: It's been a lot of fun I wish you were on the show.

Maria: Me too. I smiled knowing my dad wouldn't let me.

Carlos: So how are you doing? Before I could answer I heard a voice behind me.

Jessica: Well... if it isn't the drama queen bee. I rolled my eyes and turned around the see Cassie and Jessica.

Maria: Well if it isn't the 2 bitches from hell.

Kendall: Damn James you have a rude girlfriend.

James: I know that's why I go with her.

Cassie: Cute.

Maria: Yeah whatever.

Kendall: Why do you have to be so rude Jessica?

Cassie: Oh she knows why she stole James from me.

Maria: I didn't steal anything from you. He wanted something better than trash.

Jessica: Yes you did you knew Cassie liked James and then you stole him away?

Maria: How would you know if he liked her anyways? And first he came to me.

Jessica: Yeah right.

Cassie: Fine I'll ask him myself. James... do you like me?

James: No I go with someone.

Cassie: WHO? She was pissed at this point. I loved it. James wrapped an arm around my waist.

James: I go with Maria. I looked up at James.

Maria: Told you he came to me first.

James: They didn't know that. He said whispering.

Maria: He does like me and there's nothing you bitches can do about it okay?

Cassie: Fine... well prove it then missy. Prove you two go out.

Maria and James: Fine! We looked at each other like we didn't want to do it.

Jessica: Do it if you guys are SO into each other and you really go out then show us. Kiss her James.

Maria: Wait you want me to... I was cut off my James's lips on mine. His lips were warm, soft, and sweet like strawberries. Then we pulled away.

Maria: There happy? We prove to you that we really do date. Jessica and Cassie just turned around and left the club. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan went to dance so I was left with James.

James: You're a good kisser. He looked at me and smiled

Maria: You've known that for 3 years now and so are you.

James: Do you think we could do it again?

Maria: You don't have to ask me we do go out. I reached up and kissed him again. The party was over and we went home and I was talking to my parents.

Maria: The guys are shouting a show and I want to do it with them.

Mom: That's good sweetie that's fine.

Dad: Are you crazy.

Mom: Come on John don't be like that. You know that was her dream from the begging.

Maria: Yea dad please.

Mom: John let her go.

Dad: Fine. He smiled.

Maria: Thanks dad and mom. I went to my room and told the guys that my mom and dad were okay with it.

Maria: Ay my mom and dad said it was okay.

James: Great. He hugged me.

Kendall: Now we can all be together.

Carlos: Yep this is going to be fun

James: Yea no kidding

Maria: Yea I can't wait.

Savannah: That's not fair.

Becky: Just be happy for her.

Savannah: Fine I'll be happy because I know her. The day after filming and it was amazing. I was in my apartment because filming was done for the day. It was so much fun for with Big Time Rush. James and I never have to leave each other. He's so sweet, charming, and just adorable oh yeah and he's mine! There was a knock on the apartment door. I went to go answer it and found James.

Maria: Hey James what's up?

James: May I come in?

Maria: Sure. I let James in and closed the door. I went into my bedroom and James followed me. I sat down on the bed.

Maria: Is everything okay? I asked nervous.

James: What? Oh sure.

Maria: James tell me what's wrong. I was begging at that point.

James: We've been good friends for the past 3 years. I've never been crazy about a girl like you. I looked at him like where is this going.

Maria: What are you telling me James?

James: What I'm trying to say is... I want to be more than boyfriend and girlfriend. I couldn't believe what I just heard. James really likes me.

Maria: Oh...

James: So one day will you be my wife?

Maria: James I will but I need to think about this before I commit to a serious relationship like marriage.

James: All right bye then. I was happy that he didn't want anybody else but it was too soon. James got up from the bed and walked to the door. I stayed where I was and looked down at my hands. James turned around and slowly came towards me. Then James took my hands in his. I looked up at him and into his beautiful brown sparkly eyes.

James: I love you Maria.

Maria: I love you too James. James let go of my hands and then kissed me. I kissed him back. He was such a good kisser OMG. I slowly lay down on the bed and James followed. I kissed him slowly and passionately. My hands traveled up James's chest and around his neck. His arm coiled around my waist pulling me closer to him. Now James was almost entirely on top of me. We kept kissing. If someone walked in while we were kissing they would freak out and get the wrong idea. Thankfully James locked my bedroom door before we started our make out session. I didn't want to stop kissing James. I loved him a lot.

This make out was getting hotter. James hugged me close to his body. He was so cute. I'm so glad I'm playing his love interest in the show. Then James pulled away.

Maria: Did anyone ever tell you that you have the most amazing eyes?

James: No but I'm glad you did. He smiled.

Maria: I'm so glad I'm playing your love interest. You're so hot.

James: So are you. We went back to kissing. Then James pulled away a 2nd time.

James: I have to go.

Maria: Okay... but do you want to continue this later tonight?

James: I'd love to. He kissed me once more and then got off the bed. I got off the bed and hugged him.

James: I love you Maria.

Maria: I love you James. We kissed and then James left leaving me in a daze. I went back to my room. I was dosing off and there knock at my room door. There was James... in his pajamas.

James: Hey.

Maria: What are you doing here?

James: Is it okay if I stay here just for tonight? The guys are getting tired of talking about you all the time.

Maria: Sure. I let James through and closed the door behind me. As we walked toward my room I turned the rest of the lights off. We went to my bedroom and closed the door.

Maria: So how are you doing?

James: I got tired of being home so I came here.

Maria: oh cool. I laid my head on the headboard and my eyes where going closed.

James: You okay? He asked worried

Maria: Just a little tired.

James: So do you want to continue where we left off?

Maria: What?

James: Earlier I had to leave and you promised me we could continue it late tonight. It's later so it's now or never.

Maria: Let's do it. James came closer to me and kissed me. My arms went around James's neck and his arms went around my waist. He kissed me with all his love. Then James's hands let go of my waist and then he picked me up in his strong arms and we landed softly on my bed. I felt my bedspread underneath me. James was on top of me again. We kept kissing. I pulled away. I truly love you.

James: I love you too. We went to sleep together for the first time in six weeks and I loved it. Morning came and I had to do a lot because Jordan's birthday was tomorrow. I got dress and left without letting my mom know she wouldn't be worried though. I ran into my hater halfway out the store.

Jessica: Oh look its James girlfriend.

Cassie: Yea and she's alone.

Maria: Leave me alone okay.

Jessica: What's wrong not so tough without James are you.

Maria: I don't need him to fight for me.

Cassie: Then do something.

Maria: Okay. I walked in her face and punched her to the ground. I kept hitting her in the face. At one point in the fight I broke her nose.

Cassie: Get off me. She cried.

Jessica: You heard her get off her.

Maria: No she wanted a fight and she got one. Out of no whir someone pulled me off of her.

James: Let her go.

Kendall: What's going on?

Savannah: You in so much trouble.

Becky: What's mom going to say?

Maria: You know what at this point I don't give a fuck what anybody says. She wanted a fight and she had one. I went home and my mom was waiting on the porch.

Mom: What were you thinking?

Maria: She got in my face.

Mom: So why didn't you back away.

Maria: Because she was asking for a fight.

Mom: And you couldn't say no.

Maria: Nope I wasn't leaving till I finished what she started.

Mom: Well you can finish a lot.

Maria: What's that suppose to mean.

Mom: You're not allowed to leave this house without my permission.

Maria: Bullshit. I got off the step and went to the door.

Mom: MARIA, I mean it no where. I got to my room and no one was there. I was pissed but then again happy because I beat the living hell out of Cassie. There was a knock at the door and then it opened.

James: Can I come in.

Maria: Sure I don't care.

James: What's wrong?

Maria: Nothing. Everything's just great.

James: No it's not; tell me what's bothering you.

Maria: I'm just pissed that all.

James: For what you won the fight.

Maria: I know I wasn't going to loss. I never do.

James: That wasn't your first fight. I started to cry and he pulled me into a hug.

Maria: Sadly no its not. It's also not the first time I've broken her nose.

James: Why didn't you tell me?

Maria: Because I thought you'd leave me if I told you that I've been to jail for nearly beating someone to death, that my childhood was nothing but fights and cursing people out and I never wanted to loss you.

James: And you're not going to. I pulled away and looked at him.

Maria: You're not going to leave me.

James: Why would I ask you to be my wife if I was going to leave you?

Maria: I don't know. I'm just not-'James cut me off by kissing me and I kissed back. I was happy and pissed at the same time because my brother Randy was coming. I was happy to see him after thee years and pissed because of what he did to me when I was five. There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it glad to randy on the other side.

Randy: Hay sis.

Maria: Hi. I said not so happy.

Randy: What's up?

Maria: Not much I guess. James came home and I didn't know he went to my room. Randy and I told each other everything but I kept the biggest secret away form him. I never told randy that I wasn't a virgin anymore. Kissing James in front of randy was hard but we did anyway. I went to my room and saw James sitting on the end of the bed. I walked up to him and he laid down and pulled me on top of him. He kissed me and I heard the door fly open but we kept kissing. After a while I heard the door close and we pulled a part to catch our breath. We went back to kissing and I felt James undo his belt and mine then I pulled way.

Maria: Wait James what if randy find that I lost my virginity.

James: So he can't stop you from doing what you really want.

Maria: Yea I know but-"James kissed me again and randy came in to ask me something.

Randy: what the hell is going on?

Maria: It's not what it looks like.

Randy: Then what is it.

Maria: I don't know.

Randy: I thought we told each other everything.

Maria: We do I just-

Randy: No we don't because you didn't tell me you weren't a virgin anymore.

Maria: I know and I'm sorry.

Randy: So I hate to ask-"

James: Well then don't ask. James cut him off and I laughed.

Randy: Smart ass.

James: Thanks I know.

Randy: I can see why you love him.

James: What's that suppose to mean.

Maria: James don't he's not worth it.

Maria: Stop before you make him mad.

Randy: Oh I'm scared.

James: I don't want you to be.

Maria: Baby stop it. I pulled his arm and he sat back down. You always start shit you can't finish.

Randy: Anyway like I was going to ask how many times have you did it with this jerk off.

James: Dude I'll-"

Maria: Don't and I can't answer that.

Randy: Why not you said we tell everything.

Maria: Well not anymore.

Randy: Come on you can tell me. Five times.

Maria: No. I started to laugh.

Randy: Seven that's high as ill go.

Maria: Well you're still wrong. James wrapped his arm around me.

James; Just tell he wants to know so badly.

Maria: Well um ten times there you happy.

Randy: Damn is he that good. Don't look like it from were I stand.

James: You know what-

Maria: James don't.

Randy: Let him go he's a tough guy… with no balls to step up. Randy left and I went to sleep. The next morning was here and I was still on probation with my mother. James and the other guys were going to the pool. MAIRA GET DOWN HERE NOW!

Maria: WHAT. Mom was such a bitch in the morning.

Mom: Clean the kitchen vacuum the living room and sweep the porch.

Maria: Whatever. Two hours I was done and James came in my room and I was under the covers lying on my back sleep. James got on his side and got on top of me. He started to kiss my neck and I moaned softly as he went down. I stopped him halfway down and kissed him he took his shirt off and I did the same with mine. He undid my belt and I undid his I really wanted to but I knew I had to stop before it went too far I pulled away.

Maria: I can't tonight.

James: Why not.

Maria: Because I'm not in the mood.

James: Want me to change that.

Maria: You can try but it won't work.

James: That sucks.

Maria: Sorry. I felt bad cause it's been six months and I really wanted him but mom my was pissed about me not telling Randy.

James: It's because of your brother isn't

Maria: Yea he has a problem.

Randy: Oh I have a problem now.

James: you always did from what I heard. I started to laugh.

Maria: What do you want?

Randy: Can't I come to see my sister.

Maria: No now get out.

Randy: You just want me out so you can screw your boyfriend.

James: Don't hate because that's your sister and you can't get it.

Maria: Even if I wasn't his sister he can't handle me anyway.

Rand: That was always your problem you like guys with small-"

Maria: Don't go there cause you my brother but James is way bigger that you.

Randy: so your point.

James: so it's true.

Randy: Yea and.

James: Small dick you don't know what to with Maria if you could have her.

Maria: Which he can't sister or not.


End file.
